Jerit Malam Ala Bleach
by RoyIshida
Summary: Hinamori dikejar hantu kepala, Uryu disukai oleh Sadako, dan awal Orihime fobia dengan boneka Marionette. Semuanya terjadi karna permainan "Jerit Malam" di SMA Karakura oleh Ichimaru!
1. Chapter I: Maen Jerit Malam

Yatta! FanFic pertama neh…..

Semoga sukses!

* * *

**Jerit Malam Ala Bleach**

Chapter I: Main Jerit Malam

Kisah ini diawali dari SMA Karakura, dimana TKP cerita ini adalah di sana (formal amat ya...?). Di sekolah itu, terlihat **Ichigo Kurosaki **yang sedang bersama-sama dengan **Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, **dan** Orihime Inoue**yang bercakap-cakap tentang keadaan di Seiretei. **Uryu Ishida **sedang menjahit boneka untuk **Rangiku Matsumoto**. Dan sisanya,** Gin Ichimaru, Hisagi Shuhei, **dan **Toshiro Hitsugaya **sedang bermain Cap Sah (walah, diajarin sapa ya?)

"WOI YANG LAGI MAIN-MAIN DISANA! JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak Hitsugaya kesal "Gw kagak bisa maen serius neh!"

"Sudahlah, Toshiro" jawab Ichigo enteng "Kagak usah teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan dah..."

"Lu udah berapa kali gw bilangin..." jawab Hitsugaya yang mulai terlihat kesal "PANGGIL GW KAPTEN HITSUGAYA!"

"Iye iye..." jawab Ichigo yang mulai pasrah "Oya, Ichimaru. Kenapa kita dipanggil kayak gini? Mang ada event apa sih?"

Ichimaru ya... kayak biasa, senyum-senyum dengan mata tertutup (kesannya jadi pembunuh bayaran dehh...) "Itu rahasia"

Ichigo hanya mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat kesal

-FLASHFORWARD (eh, FLASHBACK ya?)-

Ichigo baru pulang dari tempat Urahara Kisuke. Smpai di kamar, Dia langsung jatuh ke tempat tidurnya

"Gila... Capek banget" ujarnya. Lalu, dia sadar kalo ada surat di dekat tangannya

"Hoh, dari Ichimaru?" ujar Ichigo heran. _Tumben, si Vampir ngirim surat buat gw_ pikir Ichigo

Ichigo pun Membuka suratnya, yang berbunyi seperti in...i

**Event Rahasia**

**Tempat: SMA Karakura**

**Waktu: Nanti disesuain ma saya...**

**Ichimaru Gin**

**(P.S: O ya, yang gak dateng ntar dijadiin **

**Eksperiman ma Aizen-sama n Syazel ya...)**

Pas baca yang terkhir, Ichigo mulai merinding (ya iyalah, masa ada yang mau jadi kelinci percobaan? Udah gitu, yang jadi profesor udah sinting-sinting gimane pula...)

Lalu, Ichigo segera ganti baju, dan Ber-Shunpo ria ke sekolah

- BACK TO NORMAL-

"Ya, gw agak heran sih pas baca yang bagian terakhir" ujar Ichigo

"GW MENANG!"

Tiba-tiba, Hisang teriak kenceng banget (ampe satu sekolah kedengeran...)

"WOI, SHUHEI!" teriak Ichigo kesal "Berisik lu!"

"Sori sori..." jawab Hisagi enteng "Akhirnya, gw menang Cap Sah dari Kapten!"

"Mang lu udah maen berapa kali?"

"80 Kali. Dan semuanya kalah"

"Pantesan. Lu bego atau apa seh?"

Dan, mereka pun kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing

GLEDARRRR!

"Ah elah, hujan diluar" ujar Uryu yang emang dari tadi menatap jendela "Pake gledek sgala.."

Orihime menatap Ichimaru

"Kapan Event-nya dimulai?" tanya Orihime

"Kapan?" ulang Ichimaru "Sekarang"

PLEK

"AAAAAHHH!" teriak Hinamori, yang langsung memeluk Hitsugaya (hmm...).

Rukia langsung menarik tangan Ichigo ( Ni lagi...).

Matsumoto dengan sigap mengengam tangan Ichimaru (sama aja...)

Orihime memeluk Uryu dari belakang (tambah satu lagi nih...)

Dan, Hisangi malah temgkurep di lantai (Stress ni anak)

Hisagipun langsung berdiri

"Wah, gimana ni- HWAAA!"

Hisagi kaget melihat wajah Ichimaru yang disinari senter

"Maaf, Hisagi" ujar Ichimaru singkat

"Si-si-sialan lu! Mu-muka lu u-udah kayak setan!" jawab Hisagi dengan nada ketakutan

"Hoi, jadi kita mau maen apa?" ujar Ichigo

"Kita main **JERIT MALAM**" jawab Ichimaru

"..."

Hening.

"Apaan tuh?" (Wah, ketahuan kalo pada kagak maen Jerit Malam)

"Kalian semua dibagi 3 kelompok" ujar Ichimaru "Peraturannya, kalian harus keluar dari sekolah ini. Tapi hati-hati, kalian bisa ditakuti teman kelompok lain atau-"

"Sudah sudah! Pembagian kelompok!" teriak Rukia yang mulai ketakutan

"Baiklah" jawab Matsumoto (wah, pasti Ichimaru dan Matsumoto yang rencanain) "Tim 1: Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Hisagi (Triple H), Tim 2: Ichigo, Rukia, dan Uryu. Tim 3: Aku, Ichimaru, dan Orihime. Selesai!"

"Bukannya lebih seru kalo cuma berdua-dua aja?" ujar Hisagi

"Bilang aja lo takut" jawab Ichigo

"O ya! Tiap tim hanya punya 1 senter ya, jadi hati-hati!"

Merekapun pergi dengan tim masing-masing, dan arah masing-masing (Bilang aja mereka berpencar...)

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Tenang ya! Masih ada lanjutannya nih!

Mohon bantuan dari kalian semua!

(Oya, yang mau ngasih ide-ide untuk klanjutan crita ini juga boleh loh!)

Mohon Review dari kalian semua!

-Roy Ishida-


	2. Chapter II: Petualangan Seram Tim 1

Akhirnya, Fan Fiction Lanjutan dari seri pertama!

Mungkin lebih lucu lagi atau…..

Ah, yang penting, baca yak!

* * *

**Jerit Malam Ala Bleach**

Chapter II: Petualangan seram Tim 1

_Disclaimer : Kubo Tite (Maap kalo yang di cerita pertama_

_Gak ada disclaimer. Lupa!)_

Suasana mencekam mulai merasuki Tim 1 yang terisi oleh **Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, **dan **Hisagi Shuhei **(Triple H)**.** Mereka bertiga berjalan, menyusuri koridor lantai 3 ( ya, mulainya di lantai 3 sih...)

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori terlihat ketakutan, sementara Hisagi malah mengigil kedinginan

***Hisa****gi POV**

Perasaan tadi gak dingin deh, pas maen Cap Sah. Kok skarang dinginnya udah seperti nyelem di laut Artik ya?

Ah, ni pasti gara-gara _Zanpakotou _kapten Hitsugaya deh. Udah gw bilang berapa kali buat ganti _Zanpakotou_, tetep aja dia gak mau...

***Normal POV**

"Harusnya aku gak ma Kapten..." Ujar Hisagi

"Emangnya kenapa?" jawab Hitsugaya

"DINGIN TAUK!" teriak Hisagi kesal "NI SKARANG SUHUNYA UDAH MINUS 14 DERAJAT!"

Ya maklum, karna _zanpakotou _ Hitsugaya (Hyorinmaru) adalah Es, maka tidak heran kalo di sekeliling Hitsugaya sangat dingin (Menguntungkan untuk orang yang gak pengen beli AC ato Kipas Angin)

"Ya, udah gak bisa diubah lagi suhunya" jawab Hitsugaya

"Ma-ma-makanya g-gw ga-gak mau ma ka-ka-kapten!" ujar Hisagi yang mengigil kedinginan

"Berisik kamu!" teriak Hitsugaya kesal

***Hitsugaya POV**

Gw ma Hinamori sih gak apa-apa, berdua aja biar lebih romantis... (Dasar Cebol *author dibankai Hitsugaya*)

Ni malah dimasukin si Shuhei di kelompok gw!

Ah, gw mau protes ma si Vampir bego! (Note: Ichimaru)

***Normal POV**

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar..." ujar Hinamori.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat sesuatu yang berhenti di hadapan mereka. Mereka semua terlihat heran

"Apa tuh?" tanya Hisagi

Terlihat tulisan dalam kanji "Suika" (Bahasa Jepang Semangka)

"Semangka!" teriak Hinamori sambil mendekati kotak itu (Hinamori cinta mati sama Semangka)

"Jangan, Hinamori!" teriak Hitsugaya, yang melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tapi, Hinamori sudah keburu mengambil kotak itu, dan membukanya...

Dan...

"_Bukan Semangka..."_

Yap, kalian telah menebaknya

_"Tapi Kepala...!"_

"GGGGYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinamori, Hisagi, dan Hitsugaya segera berlari menyusuri koridor dengan ketakutan

_"Kenapa kalian lari? Apa kalian... TAKUT DENGANKU!"_

Hisagi yang menengok ke belakang, melihat kepala itu di bawa oleh tubuh...

Yang tidak punya kepala!

"Sial, dia mengejar kita!" Ujar Hisagi

Hitsugaya melihat belokan lain

"Lewat sini!"

Hitsugaya menarik Hinamori, dan Hinamori menarik Hisagi. Saat hantu itu ikut berbalik, dia tidak melihat Tim 1 yang bersembunyi di toilet.

Hitsugaya pun melihat hantu itu yang akhirnya pergi dengan menembus tembok (nah, serem juga...)

"Akhirnya dia pergi..." desah Hitsugaya

"Ni sekolah dulu isinya apa sih?" ujar Hisagi "Orang Gila semua ya?"

"Mungkin..." ujar Hisugaya " Paling tempat ini bekas RSJ"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Rumah Sakit Jiwa"

"Bukannya Rumah Sampah Jorok?"

"Bego Lo! mana ada rumah sakit begituan!"

"Siapa tau, taichou..."

"Pantesan aja lu maen Cap Sah sama gw gak pernah menang... Otak lu bego banget"

"Aku capek..." ujar Hinamori dengan nada lesu

Tiba-tiba, terlihat ada gelas yang berisi air putih di sebelah Hinamori

"Akhirnya!" Hinamori yang terlihat senang pun, langsung meminum air itu "Ahh..."

Hisagi heran melihat Hinamori yang mendapat air putih

"Eh, Hinamori..." ujar Hisagi "Itu air dari mana...?"

"Bukan dari apa" jawab Hitsugaya "Merek apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mereknya Kelab " ujar Hinamori

"Kebab aja sekalian.." Jawab Hisagi

"Udah udah! Arinya ketemu dimana?" Hitsugaya emosi

Hinamori pun menengok ke samping " tadi, sih airnya ada di si..."

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Hisagi melihat hantu dengan serangam sekolah yang berlumuran darah (padahal itu Ichigo)

"...ni"

Mereka terdiam, menatap hantu yang di depan (yang ternyata adalah Ichigo)

"HWWWAAAAA!"

Mereka pun berlari keluar dari toilet

"Ha-hantu apa itu!" ujar Hitsugaya

"Aku tidak tahu!" ujar Hinamori

"Itu pasti Ichigo!" jawab Hisagi "Aku yakin! Dari rambutnya udah keliatan" (Note: Rambut Orange Landak *Author dibankai Ichigo*)

"Kurosaki sialan...!" ujar Hitsugaya "Akan kubalas perbuatannya!"

Lalu, mereka pun melihat Tim 3, dan langsung menakuti mereka (yang pada akhirnya mereka juga ditakuti oleh Ichimaru dengan senyum mautnya)** {Untuk lebih lengkap, tunggu diary tim 3}**

Hitsugaya pun berhenti di koridor lantai 2 karna kecapean lari

"Sialan ntu si Gin!" ujar Hitsugaya "Mukanya serem amat, kaya Vampir!"

"Ya, makanya gw gak suka ma Ichimaru-taichou!" jawab Hisagi

_Pantes aja Gin bikin acara ginian... Mukanya udah mirip Vampir yang di film Twelet aja... _Pikir Hitsugaya

***Hinamori POV**

Tadi udah Semangka, trus tadi Air Putih... Ntar apa ya?

Ah, tapi yang penting bisa deket ma Shiro-kun... ^.^

Tapi, ya Shuhei harusnya gak ada. Harusnya dia ma Nanao... (Kacian gw ma Hisagi *author dijitakin Hisagi*)

***Normal POV**

"O ya, gw belum nakut-nakutin tim 2 nih..." ujar Hitsugaya

"Ah, mereka disana!" ujar Hinamori, yang melihat tim 2 lagi di koridor dekat kelas 2-3

"Waktunya pembalasan!" jawab Hitsugaya yang tersenyum Jahat

Merekapun menakuti tim 2 dengan sukses besar. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Uryu ketakutan dan lari dengan kencang **(Tunggu diary tim 2 untuk lebih lengkap)**

Hitsugaya terlihat senang setelah menaku-nakuti tim 2

"O ya, sekarang bagaimana, Shiro-kun?" tanya Hinamori

"Nah, aku juga lagi mikirin nih..." jawab Hitsugaya "Soalnya, semua tim udah dibabat abis"

Hisagi dan Hinamori terlihat merinding saat menatap Hitsugaya

"Ada apa, Shuhei, Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya "Muka kalian kaya orang yang mati kaget aja..."

"Hi-hi-hitsugaya-taichou..." ujar Hisagi dengan nada ketakutan "Di-di-di bela-lakang anda..."

"?" Hitsugaya terlihat heran

Hitsugaya pun menoleh ke samping, dan melihat ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya

Dan, itu adalah wanita dengan baju pengantin yang berlumuran darah

_"Akhirnya kau datang, pangeranku..."_

"HAANNNTTTUUU PEEENNGAAANTIINNN!"

Mereka bertiga pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya (Padahal, hantu yang tadi adalah Matsumoto! Hahaha~~)

Hisagi terdiam sebentar. _Kayaknya gw kenal yang tadi... _pikir Hisagi

"eh, tadi bukannya si Rangiku ya?" ujar Hisagi

"APPAA!" Hitsugaya udah naek darah "MATSUMOTOOOOOO!"

**To Be Continiued**

* * *

Akhirnya, Chapter 2 selesai!

Wah, banyakan Horor nya nih... Jadi, untuk yang nyalinya Se-Gede Kenpachi, **JANGAN BACA SAAT TENGAH MALAM ya..**

Mohon Reviewnya!

-Roy Ishida-


	3. Chapter III: Diary Tim 2

FanFic chapter tiga dari "Jerit Malam Ala Bleach"!

Mungkin lebih lucu… atau lebih garing?

Lihat saja!

* * *

**Jerit Malam Ala Bleach**

Chapter III: Diary Tim 2

GLEDDAR! Suara petir yang begitu besar mulai mengagetkan Tim 2 yang berisi **Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, **dan **Uryu Ishida**. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 3.

"KYAA!" teriak Rukia, yang langsung memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo _blushing,_ sementara Uryu terlihat 'senewen' melihat kedekatan mereka berdua

***Uryu POV**

Gw 'senewen' dan kesel karna 2 hal: Karna perut gw sakit perut, karna Permen Coklat pemberian Byakuya!

Enak sih enak, Tapi... KENAPA HARUS DIISI WASABI? (wah, aneh tuh rasanya...)

Dan, gw harus ditaruh se-tim dengan si Landak dan Kuchiki-san! Padahal gw milih se-tim dengan Inoue-san!

Gw mesti protes sama... Ah, siapa tuh namanya (Short Memory Lost-nya kambuh...)

Ah ya! Si Ichimaru! Gw tabokin dulu baru mampus dia! (Nyari Mati...)

***Normal POV**

"Oi Ishida, knapa muka lo masam gitu?" tanya Ichigo enteng.

Uryu hanya diam saja, tidak' menjawab (Sakit Perut... Atau Jealous? *Author dipanah Uryu*)

Sementara itu, Rukia hanya tersenyum riang bak anak TK sambil memeluk Ichigo

***Rukia POV**

Ahh... Akhirnya bisa lebih deket sama Ichigo! Yatta ne~!

Tapi, gw kasihan ma Ishida, pasti dia jealous deh sama aku dan Ichigo... (Well, Rukia sudah mengetahuinya)

But, yang penting gak ada nii-san. Kalau nii-san ikut, pasti Jealousnya udah gila-gilaan deh... Untungnya aku!

(Hahaha, benar sekali! Mang dasar tuh, duda Maruk! *Author dibankai Byakuya secara tiba-tiba*)

***Normal POV**

"Eh, kayaknya dari tadi gak ada yang nakut-nakutin kita deh..." ujar Rukia

"Paling mereka takut sama rambut Orange dan Landak Kurosaki" jawab Uryu enteng

Ichigo mulai emosian (diledek sih...) "Ngomong sekali lagi, dan sekarang juga lo gw bunuh.."

"Ayo, kalo kamu berani" jawab Uryu dengan nada menantang

"Hei! Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar saat ini!" teriak Rukia, yang berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, tampak hantu dengan rambut panyang yang berwarnya orange kusam (Ini Orihime)

Uryu, Ichigo, dan Rukia cengo melihat hantu itu

"Mirip sama yang di film Rapendek deh..." jawab Rukia

"Skalian aja Rok Pensil..." tambah Ichigo (dasar mesum... *Author dibankai Ichigo*)

"Heh, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak" jawab Uryu

_"Aku... Ingin darah kalian!"_

"Sudahlah" jawab Ichigo enteng "kau jangan bercan..."

Mreka pun melihat hantu (Orihime) mengaluarkan sabit besar (Pinjaman dari Urahara)

"...da"

Hening seketika

"KKAAAABBUUURRRRRR!"

Mereka bertigapun langsung kabur menghindari serangan hantu itu

"Eh, bukannya tadi Inoue-san ya?" tanya Ichigo

"Wah, jangan-jangan..." jawab Uryu

"Jahat ya pacar lu..." tambah Ichigo

Uryu pun mulai terlihat emosi saat mendengarnya

"Hei! Cepat masuk!" sahut Rukia, yang masuk ke dalam pintu besar.

Ichigo dan Uryu pun mengikuti Rukia.

Dan, mereka pun sampai di Aula sekolah...

"Ini Aula ya?" tanya Rukia

"Yep, betul" jawab Ichigo

Uryu melihat sekeliling dan curiga dengan ruang aula. Dan tiba-tiba...

_Srek Srek_

Mereka bertiga serentak kaget mendengarnya

"A-a-apa itu?" tanya Ichigo yang ketakutan

"Bukan aku loh..." jawab Uryu

"Siapa yang nanya lo?" jawab Ichigo kesal "Orang gw nanya-"

_Srek Srek Srek_

Mereka terdiam sejenak

"Bu-bukan gw loh!" jawab Rukia yang ketakutan

"Hah?" Ichigo mulai heran "Trus siapa-"

_Srek..._

Muncul hantu perempuan di depan mereka

_Halo..._

"JANGGKKRRIIKKKKKKK!"

Mereka bertiga kaget setengah mati, melihat hantu asli di depan mereka

"Ampun Emak!" Ichigo berteriak memohon "Gw masih mau hidup ma Rukia! Ampun!"

Rukia terharu mendengarnya (wah wah...) "Yang bener, ichigo?"

"Et dah, lu berdua malah curhat.." jawab Uryu yang 'senewen'

_Aku... AKAN MEMBANTAI KALIAN SEMUA!_

"MAAEEEEEE!"

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Uryu sudah pasrah dengan keadaan yang ada

Tapi...

Hantu itu terdiam. Dan, mukanya berubah menjadi merah, dan dia tersenyum malu.

_Walah, sakit ni setan..._ pikir Ichigo

_Namamu... Siapa?  
_

Ichigo mulai merasa gak enak "Gw Ichigo Kurosaki"

_Bukan kamu, dasar Landak..._

Ichigo mulai 'senewen'_. Gak temen gw lah, gak hantu lah, Gw dihina mulu!_

_Aku menanyakan temanmu..._

Ichigo terdiam sejenak_, Kayaknya gw tau ni hantu maunya apa... _Pikir Ichigo

Ichigo pun segera berbisik ke Uryu

'Ishida, dia nanyain namamu tuh..."

"What?" bisik Uryu yang kaget "A-a-aku Uryu Ishida.."

Hantu itupun mendekati Uryu, yang hasilnya membuat Uryu merinding

_Aishiteru... Uryu Ishida_

"APAAAA?" teriak Ichigo dan Rukia yang tidak percaya. Apalagi untuk Uryu sendiri...

_ASTAFIRULAH!_ Teriak Uryu di hati (Lha, sejak kapan Uryu Muslim?) _Mimpi apa gw semalem, ampe gw sekarang dinyatain cinta sama Sadako yang kayak di Anime Guk Guk No Kuncitok?_

"Wah, lu laku juga ya, Ishida..." jawab Ichigo enteng

"Gw sih seneng-seneng aja. Tapi, ini setan tau! Ampe mati pun gw kagak terima!" bisik Uryu

Sang Sadako pun tersenyum ke Uryu, yang membuat uryu hampir mati saking gak percayanya (Malang nasibmu, nak...)

_Menikahlah denganku..._

"MAMPUS GUAA!"

Uryu pun segera menarik Ichigo dan Rukia keluar aula

_Jangan lari, pangeranku.._

"Gak sudi gw ma lu!" teriak Uryu dengan penuh ketakutan

"Wah, Ishida jadi parno sama ntu hantu..." ujar Rukia, yang kemudian disusul anggukan Ichigo

Uryu pun membawa mereka ke toilet. Rukia terlihat sedih

"Malang nasibmu, Ishida.." ujar Rukia

"HWWAAAAA!"

Mereka kaget mendengar suara itu

"Itu kan... Suara Tim 1" ujar Uryu "Pasti mereka ke sini"

Mendengarnya, Ichigo tersenyum senang "Rukia, ambilin tomat! Ishida, ambilin air putih! Gw punya rencana!" teriak Ichigo

Mereka pun menakuti tim 1 dengan sukses **{Yang udah baca diary tim 1 pasti ngerti}**

Setelah itu, Ichigo dkk keluar dari toilet dan jalan-jalan sebentar

"Seneng gw nge-liat mereka bertiga ketakutan" ujar Ichigo

"Iya sih, tapi kita belum nge-liat tim 3 dari tadi" ujar Uryu

Dan mereka pun melihat tim 3 di depan kelas 3-1

"Wah, ternyata Ishida punya bakat ngeramal!" ujar Rukia "Ayo, gantiin Mama Lauren!" (walah-walah, bisa repot nih Uryu..)

"Ah, berisik!" jawab Ichigo

Mereka pun berhasil menakuti tim 3 (Tapi ketakutabn juga karna senyum "Happy From Hell" Ichimaru) **{Baca diary tim 3 untuk lebih lengkap}**

Mereka pun berhenti di depan kelas 2-3

"Ampun deh" ujar Ichigo yang kelelahan "Gw gak mau lagi ngeliat Gin di malam hari"

"Gw juga..." jawab Rukia. _Emang dasar setan tuh Espada... Pantesan dipilih ma si Banci Aizen! _pikir Rukia

***Ichigo POV**

Gw sih mau terima kasih sama Ichimaru karna udah masukin Rukia di kelompok gw.

Tapi, gw mau protes karna dia naruh Ishida di kelompok gw dan menyebarkan senyum yang GAK NATURAL DAN GAK ENAK SAMA SEKALI! (Serem kali...)

***Normal POV**

Mereka pun kembali berjalan di koridor lantai 2. Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat pintu aneh di depan mereka

"Baru liat ni pintu..." ujar Uryu

"Wah, ada tulisannya" jawab Rukia "Apa ya?"

Tulisannya seperti ini:

UBAH KALIMAT INI KE BAHASA INGGRIS

DAN NYANYIKAN LAGUNYA!

**致命的なフレーム**

Ichigo mulai terlihat heran. _Sepinter-pinternya hantu**, **mereka gak akan bikin ginian!_

"Ishida, lu yang jawab ya.." ujar Ichigo

"Knapa gw?" tanya Uryu

"Kan lu pinter yang ginian. Gimana seh lu..." jawab Ichigo yang mau emosi

"Ya udah..." Uryu pun membaca kanjinya "Ini jawabannya Fatal Frame"

"Trus lagunya?" tanya Ichigo

Uryu terdiam "Jangan merinding ya, soalnya lagunya agak serem.."

"Whateverlah, Mr. Otaku" jawab Ichigo (Nah, tuh bisa Bahasa Inggris! Heran gw sama ni anak... *Author dibankai Ichigo lagi*) "Cepetan nyanyiin"

"Iye iye iye" Uryu pun langsung menyanyikan lagunya:

Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace  
Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace  
If you cry, the boat you'll ride  
The last trip to the other side  
Once you get there  
Sacred marks you'll bear  
They shall be peeled off  
Should you fail to lie still

_Tek Tek_

Tiba-Tiba, terdengar suara langah kaki

"Si-si-siapa itu?" tanya Rukia yang ketakutan

Tiba-Tiba, terdengar suara langah kaki

"Si-si-siapa itu?" tanya Rukia yang ketakutan

"Gw gak tau!" jawab Ichigo.

Mereka pun menengok ke belakang, dan...

_Waktunya ritual... Habisi mereka!  
_Terlihat seorang putri yang memakai kimono, bersama bawahannya yang membawa pedang besar (Sekali lagi, pinjaman dari Urahara)

"LAARRIIII!"

Mereka bertiga pun lari sekenceng-kencengnya (Padahal hantunya Hinamori dkk~~)

"Kurosaki, itu tadi kan tim 1" ujar Uryu

"Wah, emang dasar tuh cebol satu" jawab Ichigo, yang tiba-tiba langsung emosi

"TOOSSHIIROOOOO SIIALLLAANNNNN!"

**To Be Continiued..**

**

* * *

**Haha, akhirnya selesai...

Maap, kalau di chapter satu salah nulis Hisagi *Author dijitak Hisagi lagi*

Wah wah, gak nyadar kalo Fan Fiction pertama laris dibaca...

Review please! Yohohoho~~

(Note: Yang nyalinya se-Gede Kenpachi, **JANGAN BACA PAS TENGAH MALAM ya...**)

-RoyIshida-


	4. Chapter IV: Tim 3 pun Bercerita

Fan Fic chapter keempat!

Tentang tim yang dipimpin Dalang Kerusuhan permainan ini! (Bener loh..)

Happy reading ^^

**Jerit Malam Ala Bleach**

Chapter IV: Tim 3 pun bercerita..

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite (Udah, gak usah dibahas_

_Kelupaan saya di chapter lalu)_

_

* * *

_

KRIK KRIK KRIK... (Lha, suasanya mirip di hutan ya?) Suara jangkrik (yang tidak tahu asalnya dari mana) pun seakan mengisyaratkan perjalanan tim 3, yang terdiri dari **Rangiku Matsumoto, Ichimaru Gin **(Ini dia! Dalang kerusuhan "Jerit Malam"!), dan **Orihime Inoue**. Mereka pun jalan di koridor lantai 3, seperti yang lain.

"Kok suasananya jadi mirip di hutan ya?" tanya Matsumoto

"Mau saya bunuh jangkriknya?" sahut Ichimaru (Gila ni anak. Emang gak punya hati...)

"Tidak usah, Gin" jawab Matsumoto "Lebih seru kalau ada suara jangkrik, biar makin romantis!"

Ichimaru hanya ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Sementara itu, Orihime hanya diam saja, menatap keluar jendela yang penuh embun hujan.

***Orihime POV**

Yah... padahal pengen banget sama Ishida-kun (Well, setidaknya dia tau keinginan Uryu).

Tapi, sebenarnya gak enak juga nge-liat Rangiku-san bersama _Vampir look a like _(Note: Ichimaru) jadinya bukan romantis, jadi serem deh suasanya...

***Normal POV**

"Kenapa, Orihime-chan?" tanya Matsumoto, yang membuyarkan lamunan Orihime "kamu kok bengong aja?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok.." jawab Orihime sambil terkekeh

Tek! Ichimaru langsung berhenti di depan Orihime.

Orihime hanya terdiam, menatap Ichimaru yang tersenyum seperti biasa (Senyum yang membuat orang ketakutan di malam hari...)

"Sudahlah, Gin" ujar Matsumoto "Kita kan harus berjalan lagi, sesuai aturanmu"

"Ah, iya" jawab Ichimaru enteng dan tetep tersenyum "Maaf, Rangiku"

Orihime pun langsung berjalan lagi, tapi mukanya terlihat ketakutan (dampak menatap senyum Ichimaru di malam hari...)

***Matsumoto POV**

Wah wah, gak salah aku milih Gin dengan aku! Dia itu seperti pangeran yang siap melindungiku! (dengan senyum mematikannya. Catat itu)

Ah ya! Lebih baik kalau kejadian ini divideo, terus dikasih ke Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, biar dapet duit! (Dasar matre! *Author digebukin Matsumoto*)

***Normal POV**

Orihime, Matsumoto, dan Ichimaru pun kembali berjalan dalam hening (Kayaknya jangkriknya abis dipelototin Ichimaru, trus mati {?})

Lalu, mereka berhenti karna melihat seorang hantu pria yang ber-jas (Ini Hisagi).

Mereka bertiga terdiam menatap hantu (Hisagi)

"Wah, aktor Man En Plek!" ujar Matsumoto yang kesenangan

"Bukannya di Si Es Ai juga ada?" tanya Orihime (Ni berdua seleranya aneh ya...)

Ichimaru hanya diam saja (Perassan gw mulai gak enak..)

_Apa tujuan kalian kesini..?_

Orihime dan Matsumoto kaget mendengarnya, Sementara Ichimaru hanya diam saja.

"Ah, hanya kebetulan lewat. Hahaha" jawab Orihime yang mulai ketakutan

_Jangan main-main denganku!_

Hantu (Hisagi) pun langsung mengeluarkan pedang di punggungnya (Ini pedang Hisagi yang beneran loh!)

"AHHHHH!"

Orihime dan Matsumoto langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Ichimaru. Melihat Hitsugaya, Hisagi dan Hinamori yang baru mau pergi lagi, Ichimaru pun mendekati mereka, di dalam kegelapan.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti perempuan seperti itu dong..." ujar ichimaru sambil trsenyum yang (tak) natural

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Hisagi kaget melihat Ichimaru dibelakang mereka.

'HWWAAAA!"

Tim 1 pun kabur dari Ichimaru (Senjata makan tuan jadinya..)

Melihat Tim 1 yang kabur, Matsumoto dan Orihime langsung mendekati Ichimaru

"Kau hebat, Gin!" ujar Matsumoto penuh kemenangan. _Ampuh juga senyuman Gin! _pikir Matsumoto

"Ah, aku hanya melakukan semampuku" jawab Ichimaru enteng (Ya, begitulah Ichimaru...).

Mereka pun melanjutakan perjalanan mereka. Dan akhirnya, mereka melihat tim 2

"Orihime-chan, itu pacarmu kan?" tanya Matsumoto sambil menunjuk Uryu

Orihime melihat Uryu yang bersama Ichigo dan Rukia "Ah, Ishida-kun!"

"Hmm..." Matsumoto berpikir sejenak "Kalau begitu, kamu yang nakutin mereka ya!"

"Hah?" Orihime kaget mendengarnya. _Menakuti Ishida-kun? Ah, gak berani... _Pikir Orihime

"Ayolah..." Matsumoto pun memberikan 'death glare'nya (ya iyalah, ntar ceritanya gak jalan!) sehingga Orihime hanya nurut aja.

Mereka pun sukses menakuti tim 2 **(Yang baca diary tim 2 pasti ngerti)**

"Wah, kamu hebat juga Orihime-chan!" sahut Matsumoto

"Ah, aku hanya melakukan sebisaku..." jawab Orihime.

Dan, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Saat mereka melintasi 3-1, mereka mendengar seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi:

Furimuita sono ushiro no (shoumen daare?)Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete (yoru wo hikisaita)Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho woTsutaiochiruMou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai naraKono yubi tomare watashi no yubi niSono yubi goto tsuretette ageruHigurashi ga naku akazu no mori e

ato mono dekinai

"Siapa yang bernyanyi?" tanya Matsumoto

"Eh, pasti perempuan yang sedang menatap jendela itu!" jawab Orihime, sambil menatap seorang perempuan yang menatap jendela (Ini Rukia….)

Mereka pun mendekati anak itu..

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Orihime dengan lembut.

Tapi anak itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap keluar dengan sedih

Orihime pun mengelus rambut hitamnya

_Set!_

Tangannya yang berdarah mengengam tangan Orihime

_Kaukah itu... Nii-san?_

Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya...

Yang penuh dengan darah!

"GYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Orihime dan Matsumoto berlari, masuk ke kelas 3-1.

Tapi, Ichimaru hanya diam saja. Lalu, dia melihat Ichigo dan Uryu yang keluar dari kelas 3-3 dan bermaksud berjalan lagi dengan Rukia.

Ichimaru pun mendekati Uryu...

Set! Tangan Ichimaru berada di pundak Uryu

"Hm? Si-siapa kau?" tanya Uryu yang kaget

"Menurutmu...?" tanya Ichimaru dengan nada yang seram

Mereka bertigapun menghadap ke belakang, dan menatap Ichimaru yang tersenyum seperti biasa

Hening seketika.

Mereka bertiga siap berteriak (Biasanya kan, Orang terikanya "HAANNTUUU!", "SEETTAAANNN!", atau "MAAYYYAAATTT!" {Wah, ada-ada aja...} Tapi, Tim 2 punya cara lain untuk mendiskripsikan Ichimaru yang tersenyum di kegelapan)

"VAMPIIRRRR SIIAALLLAANNNNN!"

Tim 2 pun langsung lari terbirit-birit (sekali lagi, senjata makan tuan..)

"Wah wah, kasihan pacarmu ya.." sahut Ichimaru

"I-iya..." jawab Orihime yang kaget melihat kalau Uryu yang ditakuti

"Ayo, jalan lagi!" ujar Matsumoto

Mereka pun berjalan lagi, hingga sampai di ruang Klub Kerajinan Tangan (Klub Orihime n Uryu *Author digebukin Uryu*)

"Wah, ruang klub Kerajinan luas juga ya!" ujar Matsumoto

"Ah, gak luas-luas banget kok..." jawab Orihime yang malu

Mereka pun melihat sekeliling. Lalu, mereka melihat sebuah boneka yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Wah, boneka Marionette!" jawab Matsumoto

Tapi, tiba-tiba boneka itu berdiri sendiri!

"A-a-a-a..." Orihime kaget melihatnya

_" Nama saya Marionetto__"_ jawab hantu boneka itu

"Sama saja!" jawab Orihime "Itu artinya Marionette"

_"Hah?"_ hantu itu heran _"Kalau Titella, Mùǒu, Марионетка, Dumyah Tataḩarrak Biālāslākī, Kukull, kkogdugagsi..."_

(Percayalah, semua itu artinya MARIONETTE)

"Saya tebak, itu semua artinya MARIONETTE kan?" jawab Orihime. _Gila, mau aja gw berdebat sama boneka_

_"APA?" _Hantu itu melotot, heran _"Semuanya jawabannya MARIONETTE?"_

"Iya" jawab Orihime.

Hantu itu terkekeh

_"Kalau begitu, Maukah kau jadi putriku saja?"_

DONG..

MARIONETTE-NYA LAKI-LAKI?

_Hah? Gw lebih milih Ishida-kun daripada boneka homo! _pikir Orihime

"TIDAK!" Orihime langsung keluar ruangan

_"Mau kemana kau?"_

Set. Ichimaru langsung brdiri di depan boneka itu

_"Jangan menghalangiku!"_

"Kau juga" jawab Ichimaru sambil tersenyum

_"HAH! Aku tidak takut dengan senyumanmu!" _(Wah, ni boneka nyari mati..)

Ichimaru hanya menjawab enteng "Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau..ini?"

Ichimaru pun melakukan hal yang **TIDAK PERNAH **dilakukannya: Tidak tersenyum dan membuka matanya

"SE-SE-SETAANNN!"

Boneka itu pun takluk dengan 'senjata rahasia' milik Ichimaru.

"Hah, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu" ujar ichimaru, lalu pergi

Dan sejak saat itu, Orihime Pobia sama yang namanya BONEKA MARIONETTE...

**To Be Continiued..**

* * *

Wah wah, susah banget masuk ke pikiran Ichimaru *Author digebukin Ichigo,Uryu,Hitsugaya,dan Hisagi*

Yah... Kayaknya bakalan garing nih..

Review please!

(Yang nyalinya se-Gede Kenpachi, **JANGAN BACA SAAT TENGAH MALAM ya...**)

-RoyIshida-


	5. Chapter V: Dan pemenangnya adalah

Fan Fic chapter terakhir dari serial Hits "Jerit Malam Ala Bleach"!

Sedihnya udah chapter terakhir….

Baiklah, kita lihat Epoliog dari cerita sinting bin bego ini! *Author digebukin semua karakter yang main (kecuali Ichimaru)*

* * *

**Jerit Malam Ala Bleach**

Chapter V: Dan pemenangnya adalah…

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

"HWAAAAAAA!"

"KAABBUUURRRR!"

Teriakan ketakutan itu terdengar dari 2 arah yang berbeda. Hujan pun ternyata sudah berhenti dari tadi (ah, gak peduli..) . Orang-orang yang ketakutan itu berlari keluar dari SMA Karakura.

BRAK!

6 orang yang berlari dari arah yang berbeda itu bertabrakan.

"Aduhh..." ujar seorang laki-laki yang jatuh "Sia-"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ternyata, teman mereka sendiri!

"Si Cebol, si Penyuka Semangka, dan Si Anti Ichimaru?" teriak Tim 2, yang terdiri tadi **Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki**, dan **Uryu Ishida**.

"Si rambut Landak, si Kacamata, dan Adek si Duda Maruk?" balas tim 1, yang terdiri dari **Hitsugaya Toshiro, Momo Hinamori**, dan **Hisagi Shuhei**

"Lha, kok kalian disini?" tanya Ichigo yangh keheranan

"Aku juga baru mau menanyakan hal yang sama..." jawab Hitsugaya.

Uryu dan Hisagi melirik daerah sekitar. Tim 3 (Yang terdiri dari **Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, **dan** Ichimaru Gin**) Belum datang ternyata...

"Ya udah... Sambil nunggu tim 3, kita ngobrol aja deh!" ujar Hinamori

"Well, aku setuju" jawab Rukia

Mereka pun saling tukar cerita tentang kejadian yang mereka alami selama permainan "Jerit Malam"

"Jadi, Hinamori bukannya mendapat Semangka, tapi Kepala?" tanya Rukia "Kok bisa gitu?"

"Namanya juga Hinamori" jawab Hitsugaya enteng "Dia paling suka sama Semangka, ampe gak curiga sama kotakna"

"Ah, kamu juga sama kok!" jawab Hinamori yang malu

Hitsugaya jadi minder (yaa... dia juga suka sama semangka) "Iye-iye"

"Tapi, kok bisa ya Ishida ditembak sama Sadako?" tanya Hisagi

Mendengarnya, Ichigo dan Rukia ketawa ngakak, sementara Uryu mulai terlihat malu.

Ichigo pun mulai bercerita

"Jadi kita lari ke Aula. Trus, kita bertemu dengan sang Sadako. Gw pikir kita bakalan mati, tapi dia senyum-senyum gitu, kayak orang sakit. Lalu, dia nanya nama Ishida. Dan-"

"KUROSAKI!" teriak Uryu yang mukanya mulai memerah. Ichigo dkk yang melihat tingkah Uryu malah ketawa ngakak.

Uryu yang mendengar mereka tertawa langsung _Blushing. _Mukanya jadi merah, kayak tomat ^^

"Ya udah, gak usah diterusin" ujar Hisagi yang masih cekikikan "Tapi, tim 3 pada kemana ya? Kok lama banget?"

"Tau deh, gw udah males ngurusin bawahan gw" jawab Hitsugaya, yang terlihat 'males' ngomongin Matsumoto, fukutaichounya.

"Heeeeeh? Shiro-kun kok jahat banget sama Rangiku-san?" tanya Hinamori yang kaget

"Kamu tau kan Matsumoto kayak apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Hening seketika.

"Tau" jawab Hinamori

"Gw malah lebih tau" jawab Hisagi (yang sering diajak 'maen' sama Matsumoto)

"Kalo lo, gw udah gak tanya lagi" jawab Hitsugaya

"Udah-udah, daripada ngomongin bawahan Toushiro, mending kita cari aja" jawab Rukia

"NAH!" Ichigo mulai senang "Ide ba-"

"MAAF SAYA TELAT!" teriak Orihime yang baru datang

"Baru kamu dan Matsumoto mau dicariin..." jawab Ichigo

"Ya udah, yang penting kita bisa istirahat" jawab Hisagi enteng

"Jadi, bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Orihime

Sejenak, Ichigo dan Rukia nengok ke Uryu, trus cekikikan.

Orihime heran melihatnya

"Kok kalian berdua malah cekikikan?" tanya Orihime

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok" jawab Rukia, yang masih cekikan

Uryu segera mengambil kertas, menulisnya, dan memberikan ke Ichigo dan Rukia. Tulisannya:

_**Cekikan sekali lagi dan besok lo berdua gw bunuh **_(ampun deh, Uryu *author dijitak Uryu*)

Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam sejenak, tapi masih cekikan

"O ya, Rangiku-san mana?" tanya Hinamori

"Maaf telat!" teriak Matsumoto

"Ah! DARI MANA SAJA KAU MATSUMOTO?" teriak Hitsugaya yang emosian (Walah, cepet tua lo... *Author dibankai Hitsugaya*)

"Maaf taichou..." jawab Matsumoto

Hisagi clingak-clinguk. _Kok, ada yang kurang ya? _pikir Hisagi

"Eh, Ichimaru-taichou mana?" tanya Hisagi

"Udahlah, mendingan dia hilang" jawab Ichigo

Serentak, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Rukia, dan Uryu merinding

"Ma-ma-matsumoto..." ujar Hitsugaya

"Ada apa, taichou?" tanya Matsumoto

"Si-si-siapa yang menarik kakimu...?" tanya Uryu

Matsumoto melihat kakinya ditarik perempuan yang berlumuran darah...

_Jangan... tinggalkan aku.._

"HWWWAAA!"

Merekapun lari ke rumah masing-masing (Hitsugaya dan Hisagi ke rumah Uryu, Rukia ke rumah Ichigo, dan Matsumoto ke rumah Orihime)

_Well, jadi gak ada pemenangnya (Karna tim 1 dan 2 datengnya bersamaan, trus tim 3 telat...)_

_Tapi, ke manakah Ichimaru?_

_Kita tengok yuk, esok hari..._

- 'N THE NEXT DAY... -

Setelah ichigo dkk mengembalikan barang ke Urahara (sempet ada kontroversi dulu) , mereka pun pergi ke sekolah

"Aduh, Gin kemana ya?" tanya Matsumoto

"Paling balik ke Las Noches..." jawab Hitsugaya

"Ah, tapi kok harus ningggal gitu aja sih?" ujar Matsumoto yang khawatir

"Gin itu punya indra yang tajam, TAU!" teriak Hitsugaya "BERHENTI NGOMONGIN NTU VAMPIR!"

"Baik, taicoh..." Matsumoto nyerah.

Lalu, terlihat seseorang di depan mereka, yang membuat mereka semua kaget...

"ICHIMARU!"

Mereka pun mendekati Ichimaru yang keheranan

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ichimaru

"Kamu kok menghilang kemarin pas lagi main?" tanya Matsumoto yang cemas

"Permainan apa?" tanya Ichimaru "Orang kemaren aku ngurusin Aizen-sama..."

Serentak, mereka kaget mendengar pernyataan Ichimaru

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Rukia

Ichimaru pun menjelaskan "Sebenarnya, kemaren aku mau ngasih tau kalo maennya gak jadi hari ini, karna Aizen-sama lagi rewel (lu pikir bayi... *Author kabur sebelum dihajar Ichimaru*). Tapi, karna Aizen-sama lagi mewek minta ke salon bareng aku dan Szayel (Ada ada aja, tuh banci) jadi, aku baru mau bilang hari ini"

Hening

Hening Lagi

Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ichigo, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Uryu, dan Hinamori saling tatapan.

Mereka heran dengan pernyataan Ichimaru

"Trus, siapa yang kemarin main Cap Sah sama aku dan Hisagi?"

"Yang nyelenggarain Permainan "Jerit Malam"?"

"Yang nyebar senyum gak enak untuk dilihat...?"

"Yang bikin kita ketakutan setengah mati gara-gara senyumannya?"

"Yang kemarin ikut main sama aku dan Orihime-chan?"

"Yang jadi dalang kerusuhan permainan ini?"

"Yang kemarin nepok pundak gw, ampe muka gw pucet?"

"Dan... Yang ngatur permainan kemaren..?"

Hening

Setelah berpikir sejenak, muka mereka semua mendadak jadi pucat banget,

Karne mereka tau siapa pelakunya...

"HANTTTTUUUUU!"

Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan Ichimaru yang masih heran.

**FIN**

* * *

Ending yang gak jelas banget, ya?

Jadi garing banget, yach?

Well, mereka pun belajar untuk gak lagi main "Jerit Malam" (Biasanya, orang bilangnya "Jurit Malam")

Oke! Ide-ide gw disini:

**Twelet: **Twiligth, sudah pasti

**Kelab: **Merek Club. Ya, air putih selaen Aqua...**  
**

**Rapensil: **Rapunzel. Itu loh, cerita Barbie...

**Guk Guk no Kuncitok: **Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro. Anime hantu lho**  
**

**Man En Plek: **Man In Black. Ini film lama**  
**

**Si Es Ai: **CSI. Yang suka liat "AXN" ato "FoxCrime", pasti tau...

Ide laennya:

**Yang dinyanyiin Uryu: **Sleeping Priestess (Fatal Frame 3 OP)

**Yang dinyayiin Rukia: **Higurashi no Naku no Koro ni (Eiko Shimamiya)

Oke, tunggu kisah saya selanjutnya! Yohoho~~!

-RoyIshida-


End file.
